The Hidden Princess
by Princess Emarelda
Summary: Where did Jareth come from? Who were his parents? And how did he get mismatched eyes? This is the story of King David and Queen Ana of the Goblin Kingdom, the parents of Jareth.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Princess Ana awoke in darkness. She groaned from the pounding headache inside her head. She looked around feeling in the darkness. Where was she? She remembered her mother giving her some juice and then everything was hazy. She tried to stand up and bumped her head on something hard. She couldn't stand up! She moved back to her knees and began to crawl and feel around in front of her. As she rounded a bend she saw light in the distance. She crawled towards it. Finally Princess Ana made it outside. As she stretched her legs, she looked down below her. What she saw was not what she was expecting. Where the capital of the Crystal Kingdom once stood, now lay in ruins. She was the fifth child of King Claran William Carandol Malethar and Queen Savia Katherine Malethar. They ruled the Crystal Kingdom in the East with a good hand. The people loved their king and queen for they were kind, just, fair, caring, and good at heart.

Princess Ana looked out beyond the city. Enemy camps' fires could be seen. The sky had turned gray along with the city and everything around it. This scared Princess Ana. She crept down the mountain side carefully. She wondered where her older siblings were. Peter was nineteen, James was eighteen, Sophia was seventeen, and Henry sixteen. Ana found the empty tree trunk hideaway she used to play in with her siblings when she was younger. She crawled in and curled up. She sat and listened. She began to think of her family. She remembered how happy they were only a few days before. Then out of nowhere the shadow creatures, vampires, imps, demons, trolls, and dark Fae attacked. Her father and older brother Peter, had ridden out to war with the army, while the rest of the family waited. James soon joined them. Not long after she was given the juice. She heard someone moving and watched from a small peep hole. It was an imp! She held her breath and hoped it would pass soon. Finally it was gone. She decided to leave. She crawled out of the tree and began to run through the forest. Someone grabbed her from behind and she gasped. "Shhhh Ana!"Henry said. Ana turned around and hugged her brother. He beckoned for her to follow him. They walked through the forest till they reach a hidden grove. There in the shade of a willow tree lay their father with Jessie, Peter, and James gathered around them.

Ana ran towards her family. "Papa!"She cried. "Ana! My little bird."King Claran said softly. Ana smiled and hugged her father. Her father opened his eyes and reached up to touch Ana's cheek. He smiled softly. "You look so much like your mother little bird. I love you little one. Your mother did too. Alas she has left us for another world little bird. I will be joining her soon."King Claran said. "No! No! Papa! Don't leave me please."Ana cried hugging her father. "Ana child, keep this with you always and never let anyone see it ever. This will protect you."King Claran said handing his youngest child a pure white crystal pendant on a soft brown leather cord. Ana put it on immediately. "Peter, James, I expect you to tell her what I told you before this final battle. Take good care of them. I love you all. Goodbye little bird."King William said taking his last breath. He was gone. Ana cried and sobs racked her body. Finally she stopped and Sophia hugged her little sister. They buried their father in a cave and then Peter motioned for his siblings to follow him. Sophia scooped up her little sister in her arms and followed. Finally Ana was fine and began to walk too. They trudged silently towards the woods.

Once deep in the woods, Peter stopped and gasped in pain as he fell to the ground. "Peter!"Sophia cried rushing towards their brother. James helped his brother stand up. James settled Peter down against a tree. "I was injured by a sword that was poisoned. I do not expect to live long. It is already making me weak and tired."Peter explained. Then he turned to his brother, James. "James take them to mountains. There you will find an abandoned hut. This was father's secret resting spot when he used to hunt. You should rest there but not stay for more than a few days. The enemy will be looking for us. Change into the peasant clothes there. Drop your fancy clothes off a cliff or into a river. Make it believable that you have died. Sophia and Ana must keep their pendants hidden under the peasant clothes. They will come in handy when the time comes. "Peter said. "Then where after that?"James asked. "Then travel through the forest towards the north. There you will enter the Goblin Kingdom. Seek out a dwarf named Hoggle. Give him this blue stone. He will know what it means. He will guide you to the edge of the kingdom and leave you at the border of the Light Fae Kingdom. There you will travel on the road and not stop till you reach the capital city of Cirmontia. There find jobs and support yourselves. You will be discovered eventually and be brought to the palace. There you will be treated kindly and the rulers will help you regain the kingdom. But this will take many years. I am fading."Peter said. Then his eyes just shut and his hand went limp in Sophia's hand. Now only four siblings left, James, Sophia, Henry, and Ana buried their brother. Then they moved on. They reached the hut after four days of non stop traveling. There they rested for two days and changed their clothes. Then James took their fancy clothes and dropped them in the deep fast rushing river with deadly rapids. When he returned they packed up and got ready to move on in the morning. The siblings began to travel again. That night camping in the woods, Sophia went out to collect firewood. She never returned. After hours of waiting, James, Ana, and Henry became worried. They lit a torch and began to search for their sister. They couldn't find her.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile Sophia had come across a bear and screamed. A handsome young man a little older than she, came running to her aid. He killed the bear and bandaged her broken ankle. "Thank you. Who are you?"Sophia asked. "My name is Marcus. I lived in a village on the border of the Crystal Kingdom when my village was attacked and I was the only survivor."Marcus said. Sophia had the ability to see if someone was lying. "I believe you."Sophia said. "And what is a young lady like you doing out all alone?"Marcus asked helping her up. Sophia took a deep breath. Then she raised her pendant from her clothes. Marcus's eyes went wide. "Princess!"Marcus cried bowing very low. "Please don't do that."Sophia said. "What are you doing in the woods Princess Sophia?"Marcus asked. Sophia told her tale. "I will find your siblings in the morning."Marcus said. Sophia agreed grateful as he helped her back to his make shift camp.

* * *

Back at their makeshift camp the three siblings sat around the fire. After eating nuts and berries they went to sleep with Henry and James taking turns keeping guard. Finally morning came and Ana awoke. "We looked for hours before you woke up Ana. It was light out so we could see. We couldn't find Sophia anywhere."James said. Ana began to cry. She was only four after all. James hugged his little sister. Together the three began to travel on. "What shall we do when we get to the Goblin City?"Ana asked. "Well, we are to find a dwarf named Hoggle who will lead us to the next kingdom over."Henry explained. "Ohhh."Ana said.

* * *

King Vilreth of the Vampire Kingdom growled. He sat in a room with King Finaverra of the Dark Fairie Kingdom, Queen Natalie,the Ice Queen of the Wastelands and her son Prince Orion, King Rin-Toran and Queen Aoe-Madora of the Troll Kingdom, King Fenris of the Demon Kingdom, King Filaris of the Imp Kingdom. Together they were known as the Shadow Kingdoms. Over the years they had begun to attack other kingdoms underhandedly. They wanted to rule the Underground and Above ground. So they attacked the Crystal Kingdom in the middle of the night. They had been unsuspecting and not prepared. The kingdom was destroyed and the king and queen killed. But the royal children got away. A man entered. "We still can not find them my lord. We found their clothes but no bodies at the end of a deadly waterfall though."the man said. "I see. Keep searching. I want those brats found! The boys are to be killed as soon as they are captured. I want the two princesses brought here in perfect condition. The older one will be a concubine for all of us single kings. The younger one will little enough that we can corrupt her mind. Find those brats!"Vilreth yelled slamming his fist on the table. The man ran out terrified.

* * *

Two months had passed and the three royal siblings believed Sophia to be dead. All the while, Sophia and Marcus were heading towards his cousins' house of Gircord, in the Light Fae Kingdom. Sophia hoped to find James, Ana, and Henry eventually. As Sophia and Marcus traveled they began to fall in love. Months passed and finally James, Henry, and Ana reached the Goblin City.

"Wow!"Ana said when they reached the city. "Come on Ana."James said taking his sister's hand. The three walked through the city. They began to ask around for a dwarf named Hoggle. Finally they found him. "Are you Hoggle?"James asked. "Yes. My names Hoggle. Who are you?"Hoggle said. "My father said that you would help us. He told us to show you this and give you this."James said. He handed Hoggle a blue stone and then showed him their father's ring. "You Prince Peter?"Hoggle asked. "No. Prince James. This is Henry and Ana. Peter died from being poisoned in the battle in the attack from the Shadow Alliance. Our father also died from the battle. Sophia went missing in the woods. It is only the three of us now."James explained. "Me sorry to hear that. Follow me. You can rest here til' things settle down. Then I take you to where you need to go."Hoggle said. James nodded and they followed Hoggle to his house.

* * *

Days passed as Sophia and Marcus traveled through the woods. Finally they reached the hill above the city. On the way other side was the junk yard and the labyrinth itself. It was almost dusk. "It is beautiful."Sophia said in awe. "I agree. Come on. We must hurry if we want to reach the city before dark."Marcus said. Sophia followed Marcus down the hill. They walked down the road and found an old farmer in a wagon heading into the city. "Can we get a ride good sir?"Marcus asked. "Of course! Hop on."the kind farmer said. The two teens climbed onto the back of the wagon. "Thank you so much sir."Sophia said. "Where are you two from? You looked like you have traveled far."the farmer said. "We have. We fled our village in the Crystal Kingdom, when everyone else perished."Marcus said. "I am sorry to here that."the farmer said. "I am Sophia and this is Marcus."Sophia introduced. "Oh, where are my manners. I am Kennith Grushire."the farmer said. Marcus and the Kennith talked and got along fabulously. Finally they reached the city. "Come spend the night at my home. You can find your relatives in the morning."Kennith said. Marcus and Sophia agreed. Inside Kennith's house were four little girls, a couple, and an woman. "Good evening everyone."Kennith greeted his family. The woman smiled and said,"Hello darling. Who are your friends?" "This is Marcus and Sophia. They are came from the Crystal Kingdom after their village was destroyed. Marcus, Sophia, this is my wife, Fawn, our son, William and his wife, Lily, and their four children, Daisy, Fern, Bella, and Rina."Kennith introduced. "Pleased to meet you."Sophia said shaking everyones' hand. Sophia felt right at home and began to play with the four little girls and chatting with Lily. Marcus chatted with the rest of the family.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ana curled up by the fire. "James do you think we will make it to Cirmontia?"Ana asked. "Yes Ana. Don't give up hope. Everything will turn out alright."James said trying to comfort his sister. But truthfully he wasn't so sure of the future himself. The next morning, Henrietta, Hoggle's wife, came downstairs and made porridge for everyone. Everyone soon got up and dressed. As they ate breakfast, Hoggle came in. "When can we leave Hoggle?"James asked. "Today. I have checked and the sooner you gets going. The better."Hoggle said. The three finished their breakfast and were given food,blankets, money, and three horses. They thanked Hoggle and Henrietta and then set off.

* * *

When Sophia awoke, sunlight was streaming through the windows. She stretched and got up and shook Marcus. Soon the whole family was up. As everyone sat down for breakfast, Kennith spoke up. "I talked to everyone yesterday and since Lily is actually from Gircord, we thought we would join you." "We have been meaning to visit."Fawn said. "That is great!"Sophia said smiling. Lily returned Sophia's smile. By lunch time the wagon was packed and the group set of for Gircord.

* * *

Meanwhile, James, Henry, and Ana were far ahead of Sophia and Marcus. They came upon a village and spent the night in a kind couple's barn. They left early the next morning before the sun rose. By daybreak, they had reached Cirmontia. "It is so pretty James!"Ana cried. James chuckled at Ana's excitement. They rode in through the gates and dismounted. They went into the city. James and Henry had to keep a close eye on their little sister. She was so young. "Oooo! James come look! Henry!"Ana called looking at the display inside the window of a simple clothing shop. "Good eye Ana! We do need some new clothes."James said. James and Henry tied the horses to a post outside and the three entered. "Hello there young ones. I am Kian."A kind friendly older man said. "We need some clothes please."Henry said. Ana was busy looking at the pretty jewelry. The man smiled at Ana. "She is a young one. What are you three children doing in a city like this all by yourselves?"Kian asked. Henry and James told Kian that after their village was destroyed, they fled from the Crystal Kingdom. They had lost two siblings on the way. "You poor children! I lost my wife and son to a war years ago. I am very lonely. Perhaps we can make a deal. You help me with the store and in return you get a roof over your head, clothing, and food?"Kian said. "Deal."James said shaking Kian's hand. After the horses were put away, Kian fed them soup and told them to relax. Then he sent them to take baths and pick some clothes out. Soon they were clean and wore nice clothes. Ana had dark brown hair, which was very rare in the Underground and green eyes. She wore a green dress with an apron. Her hair was combed back and she wore a green ribbon in her hair. She wore black shoes. Kian smiled. "I think we will get along just fine. You two said you needed to find other jobs yes?"Kian said. The boys nodded. "Well I know that the king is hiring a new horse trainers. And you said you trained horses back home. Why don't you go see about that?"Kian said. "Are you sure you don't mind?"James asked. "Of course not. Ana and I shall get along just fine."Kian said waving the boys out of the shop. Ana crawled onto Kian lap. He was like a grandfather to her. Ana loved him immediately. "Tell me a story please."Ana asked. "Of course little one."Kian replied. They sat behind the counter in the store and Kian began to weave a tale of princesses, princes, castles, and dragons. Right in the middle of the story, a beautiful young lady walked in with a group of other ladies behind her. Kian saw her but Ana didn't because she was listening to him. "How about we finish the story later Ana?"Kian said. "But it just got to the good part!"Ana pouted. Kian chuckled. "I promise. Now turn around and curtsy to Princess Nicole. She is the daughter of King Navel and Queen Gretchen."Kian said. Kian bowed and greeted her,"Welcome Princess Nicole. How can I help you today?"

Ana walked out from behind the counter. She was a curious, but small four year old. She sucked her thumb and looked up at the princess in awe and wonderment. Her eyes were wide. "She's pretty!"Ana exclaimed running back to Kian to tell him what she had just found out. Kian chuckled as Ana ran back and tugged on his pants. Kian smiled and let Ana tell him. The princess was eighteen. Princess Nicole smiled at the girl."Where did you get such a delightful little child Kian?"Princess Nicole asked. "She and her teenage brothers fled from the Crystal Kingdom when they were the only survivors in their village. They wanted to start over now that their parents and village were gone. They lost two siblings on the journey here. I saw that they need to provide a good and stable home for their little sister so I took them in."Kian said. "Well you must bring her to visit sometime."she replied. "I will. Now what can I do for you?"Kian said. "I am here to pick up my cloak."Princess Nicole said. Kian went into the back and put the cloak in a box. "Ana can you give this to the princess?"Kian asked the little girl. Ana nodded and carried the box ever so carefully to the princess. As soon as the princess took it she scurried back behind the counter. "Thank you Kian."Princess Nicole called out as she left. Kian went back to telling Ana the story.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Meanwhile, at the castle, James and Henry had just been admitted through the castle gates. They stopped and looked around. "It looks so much like how our home did."Henry said softly. James nodded. A guard came up to them. "Can I help you lads?"he asked. "Yes please sir. We are here about the horse trainer jobs. Can you direct us in the right direction?"James asked. "Of course lads. I will take you there myself."the guard said. "Thank you."James said. James and Henry followed the guard into the castle. They didn't stare in awe like everyone else did which made the guard curious. These two boys were different, the guard thought. "What are your names? I am Faren."the guard said. "I am James and this is my brother Henry."James answered. "You aren't from around here are you? How old are you two?"Faren said. "No sir. I am sixteen and James is eighteen. We came from the Crystal Kingdom. When our village was attacked and destroyed. Only us and our siblings survived. We hid in the mountains. When we returned we found everything and everyone gone. So we left."Henry explained. "There is more of you?"Faren asked. "There was. Our eldest brother, Peter died in the battle, our sister, Sophia who was seventeen disappeared in the woods. Now it is just Henry, Ana, and me. Ana is four."James said. Faren smiled. "I know the feeling. I have a little sister myself. She is seventeen. I am nineteen."Faren replied. "Hello Faren!"an older man cried. "Hello Mosieur Phean."Faren greeted. "What is needed today?"Mosieur Phean asked. "Actually my brother and I are here about the horse training positions. We trained horses at home."James said.

That was the truth. King Claran and Queen Savia made sure that when their reached the age of ten, began being taught skills, common people did. Peter, James, and Henry learned how to train horses, build, metalwork, and such. Sophia learned to cook, sew, and spinning. They all learned how to garden and look for wild edible plants. For fun, they went hunting, horseback riding, swimming, reading, writing, playing instruments, singing, and playing board games. With the royal teachers, they learned to write, read, geography, history, other kingdoms languages, ancient tongues, literature, and many other things they needed to know to be good rulers.

"Excellent. How you both start to train those two foals over there and we will see how you do."Mosieur Phean said. "Yes sir."James and Henry said. They went to work and Faren left.

* * *

Back at the shop, Kian was working in the back of the shop behind the curtains, were he had all his tools, sewing machine and such. Here is where he made the clothes. Ana played running up and down the colorful clothes. The city began to bustle again with activity outside now that most everyone had come back from their lunches. The door opened and a stream of courtiers came in. Ana looked at all the beautiful ladies. Some of the ladies noticed the unusual child. Ana skipped to the back of the store. "Kian! We gots cusimors!"Ana cried. "Well then. We better go see what they want."Kian chuckled picking the child up. Ana giggled. Kian entered the front room of his shop with Ana in his arms. "Hello ladies. Sorry to keep you waiting. I have been working some custom orders."Kian apoligized. "It is alright Kian."the woman with a kind eyes said. She was tall and graceful and had golden yellow hair and deep blue eyes. "What can I help you with today Lady Jasmine?"Kian asked while other ladies just browsed. "I would like to pick up that blue dress you were making for me."Lady Jasmine said. "Of course. It is all ready. Why don't you take it into one of the changing rooms and try it on."Kian said. Lady Jasmine took the dress and went to try it on. Kian moved on to the next lady. Ana watched Kian in amazement. After all the ladies left, Kian closed the shop. He guessed that the boys had gotten the job. Ana looked at Kian curiously. "We are going to go shopping Ana."Kian explained. "Oooh."Ana said clapping her hands excitedly. Kian chuckled and buckled and tied around Ana's waist a strong piece of leather and cord. It worked like a leash somewhat so that he could go out with Ana and not loose her. He wasn't a young man anymore. Kian picked Ana up and they left his house and shop. Ana was fascinated with all the stalls and people.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mosieur Phean watched James and Henry work with the foals and within two hours both had the foals obeying everything they told them to do. He hired them right then.

* * *

Sophia sat in the back of the wagon with Fawn, Marcus, Lilly, Daisy, Fern, Bella, and Rina. William and Kennith sat in the front with the horses. They had been traveling for about two weeks. "We will reach Gircord by lunchtime."Kennith said. "That sounds wonderful!"Sophia joked. Everyone laughed. Yes, Sophia missed her brothers and sister, but in a way she had found a new family too. She hoped to find her siblings eventually. Since Sophia and Marcus met, they felt a connection. They had fallen in love over many months of traveling in the woods. Marcus said once she turned eighteen they could get married. Sophia was happy. She played with the ring he had given her the day before. Marcus said it was his mother's. Marcus didn't tell anyone Sophia's true identity. And she wanted to keep it that way.

Many more hours past and the sun now was rising in the sky. Sophia closed her eyes and listened to everything around her. She dozed off. Someone shook her awake. "Sophia! We are here."Lilly said waking her friend. Sophia woke up and got out. She looked around. "Welcome to Gircord."Kennith said. "Marcus!"Someone shouted in the distance in the market place. Marcus turned. He saw a group of people running towards him. He was embraced by a pretty woman. "Marcus what happened! We heard about the attacks. We were so worried."A woman said. "Auntie Kallie, I am fine. There will be time to tell more later. I want you to come meet some people."Marcus said leading his Aunt over to the group. "Everyone I would like you to meet my Aunt Kallie. She is my father's older sister. Aunt Kallie, this is Kennith and Fern, their son William and his wife Lilly, their four daughters,Daisy, Fern, Bella, and Rina, and this is Sophia."Marcus introduced. Marcus squeezed Sophia's hand in reassurance. "You all are invited to lunch. Thank you for bringing me my nephew here."Aunt Kallie said. The group followed her with the wagon. Finally they reached the large house. A hoard of family members came rushing out when Kallie yelled that Marcus was here. After about an hour of just standing around, the woman pushed everyone to the back of the house where a big field was. There on tables was lunch. Everyone sat down on the grass and began to eat. Sophia stayed close to Marcus. They sat down under a tree nearby everyone else.

"Your family seems nice."Sophia commented. Marcus groaned. "That is until you have to live with them. Thankfully, the family lives scattered around Grincord. It just happens to be a Saturday, when everyone gathers at Kallie's."Marcus said. Sophia giggled. "Marcus we still haven't announced it yet."Sophia said. "I know Soph. I will soon enough."Marcus said. "I trust you."Sophia replied. Marcus kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

Months passed and soon it had been a year. Sophie was now married to Marcus. They lived in a nice little house near the market in Gircord. James was now nineteen, and Henry was now seventeen. Ana was five. James and Henry lived at the castle with Monsieur Phean during the week. On the weekends they returned to Kian and Ana. Ana was a bright child and James and Henry began to teach her everything they had learned. Soon she could read and write. Ten more years passed by.

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sophia sat in kitchen and sighed putting down her sketches and placed a hand on her ever growing belly. Marcus entered their house. "Hello dearest."Marcus said greeting his wife with a kiss. They had been searching for her siblings for years and finally given up. Now Sophia was pregnant with their second child. They already had a son, Peter, named after Sophia's oldest brother who had died. Peter was now eight.

* * *

James and Henry got up that Monday morning and headed to the stables. It was almost winter. Today was the first day of October. James tacked up a horse for the Princess Nicole and gave it to her. She rode off. He sighed and thought of his little sister back at home with Kian. Home. That was where Kian and Ana were. James smiled. His little baby sister was now fifteen. She was beautiful and had sparkling green eyes and dark brown hair. She had a pale complexion and was always smiling. She was a happy child. James couldn't believe ten years had gone by. Monsieur Phean had apparently been running the stables for a few centuries and had just retired. He still lived in the castle since he was an old friend of the king's. James and Henry were now in charge of the stables and everything related. They knew the king and were well off. They gave the money to Kian who would put it aside for Ana if anything happened to them. The rest the men spent on Kian's shop, food, and such. They were quite a happy family. He got back to work.

* * *

Vilreth slammed his fist down on his desk in his library. For ten years he had searched for the royal children of the Crystal Kingdom, but with no luck. They hadn't turned up or turned themselves in as royal children. He had finally had it. "Ricarth!"Vilreth yelled. A man came running in. "Yes my lord?"Ricarth asked. "I want the search to stop for the children, but leave the spies alone."Vilreth instructed. "Yes my lord."Ricarth said bowing. Then he left his king alone.

* * *

Ana sat down at the dinner table with James, Henry, and Kian. "Tell me about the royal family again James!"Ana asked curiously. "Well there is the kind king and queen, King Navel and Queen Gretchen. They have many children. They have nine children in all. Three are adults. First there is the twins Princess Nicole and Prince Erik. Then there is Prince Gregory. None of them are married. Next there is Prince John, Prince Jacob, Princess Tish, Princess Sylvia, Prince George, and Prince Thomas. There is a ball being held in two nights. The king and queen are hoping that Prince John, Prince Jacob, Princess Tish, and Princess Sylvia, who are all just at the right age to marry will find mates."James said. "Can I go?"Ana asked Kian. "I suppose. But we will be going with you."Kian said. Ana agreed happily and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Ana danced around her bedroom above the shop. "Ana! Breakfast!"Kian called. "Coming Kian!"Ana said. She put on her petticoats and such and then her green dress. She was smart and knew everything her brothers had taught her by heart. She knew as much as they had learned long ago. She slid her amulet inside her dress. Kian didn't even know they were royalty. As she ate breakfast, James and Henry burst into the kitchen. "Kian!"James yelled. Kian ran upstairs from the shop below. "What is it James?"Kian asked wiping his hands with his apron. "We are going to war. Henry and I just got out of a meeting with the King and other people. Henry and I won't be made to go though because we must start training horses for the war. But we are fighting against the Shadow Kingdoms. The ones that killed our parents."James said. Kian ran his hand through his hair. "Oh dear."Kian said worried. "I know."James sighed. Ana finished her breakfast and washed the dishes. (Yes the Underground keeps up to date with above ground. And yes they have running water.) Finally James and Henry left to get back to the stables at the castle. Ana followed Kian downstairs and they made clothes that were ordered until the market opened. They opened the door and flipped the sign to open. Kian went into the back to work on orders while Ana managed the customers.

* * *

A group of boys came in with their mothers. "Can I help you madame?"Ana asked politely. The boys turned and took one look at Ana and they thought she was gorgeous. In truth, she was as pretty if not more than the most of the young girls in the entire kingdom. The mothers turned. "Yes. We are here to pick up our suit orders for our sons. The ball is tomorrow night."one woman said snobbily. "I will check right away madams."Ana said. She went into the back and grabbed the five boxes. Each one was for one of the boys in the shop. Ana walked out carrying the boxes. "Here they are. If you want your sons to try them on, the dressing rooms are over there."Ana said pointing. The women dragged their sons over to the dressing rooms and had them try the suits on. Satisfied the group left.

After a extremely busy day, it was finally time to close up. Kian and Ana while waiting for James and Henry to arrive home, continued to work on her dress for the ball. It was a deep emerald forest green with gold trimming and glitter weaved into the fabric somehow. It was a magical fabric. Finally they finished. It was a simple gown but beautiful in its own way. Ana went to go try it on once more to make sure everything fit properly. Meanwhile, Kian set dinner on the table and went downstairs into the shop to wait for the boys. Just then James and Henry walked in. Under their arms were suits. "We were given clothes by the king. He had a tailor come and make them for us."James explained. "Wait till you see your sister. She may be fifteen but she is going to knock the boys off their feet. Ana come on down!"Kian called upstairs. "Coming!"Ana replied. She slipped on her matching slippers and slowly glided down the staircase.

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As she came into view her brothers gasped. She looked like an angel. And a vision of their beloved mother. Her dark brown hair hung in ringlets and her deep green eyes glowed and sparkled. The dress just made them stand out even more. Her eyes were one of her best features. "Ana. You look so grown up."James said with tears in his eyes. Ana smiled. Her brothers hugged her. "You look just like mother."Henry told her.

* * *

The next night King Navel sent a carriage to pick up his advisor and his brother. James was now an advisor to the king and Henry ran the stables now. The three got in. Ana wrapped her cloak around her shoulders. The carriage stopped in front of the castle. The driver got down and opened the door. Henry stepped out, then James. James helped Ana out. Then she put on her mask because it was a masked ball. Ana took James's arm so he could escort her. They entered the castle and walked into the ballroom. King Navel came over with Queen Gretchen. "Hello James! Henry!"King Navel greeted. "Your majesties."Henry and James said bowing. "And who is this young lady here?"King Navel asked with a twinkle in his eye. "This is our younger sister, Ana, your majesty."James replied. "Pleasure to meet you my dear. James, Nicole was asking about when you would get here. She is over by the punch."King Navel said winking as he went to greet other guests. Henry saw a friend and went to go talk to him. James escorted Ana over to Princess Nicole and her siblings. "You majesties."James said bowing. "Oh please!"Prince Erik teased rolling his eyes. The two boys burst out laughing. "Alright alright. Ana this is Princess Nicole, Prince Erik, Prince Gregory, Prince John, Prince Jacob, Princess Tish, and Princess Sylvia. Everyone, this is my little sister Ana."James introduced. "Pleased to meet you your majesties."Ana said curtsying. "Oh! I remember the first time I met you. Kian was telling you story when I came in. Gosh you were only four at the time."Nicole said remembering. "I remember. You were the first person I met in that store. I thought you were so pretty."Ana said smiling shyly. Nicole laughed. "I like your sister James."Nicole said dragging Ana off. "Now tell me. I am sure you have plenty of stories of those two."Nicole said. "Yep!"Ana said grinning. James groaned. "Ana!"James said. "What? She asked."Ana replied. Then Ana began to tell about the time James decided he could fly.

Among the crowd were other rulers from other kingdoms. One of those rulers was King Jared and his wife Queen Clarice. They had one son, Prince David. Prince David was engaged to the youngest daughter of King Claran and Queen Savia of the Crystal Kingdom. When the princess was born, King Jared gave the girl a symbol on her forehead. And that girl was Ana. They were devasted when they found out their best friends were killed and their children missing. King Jared still hoped to find them.

Finally James claimed Princess Nicole for a dance and many gentlemen asked Ana to dance. She dance gracefully. As a child she always had her bangs cover her forehead. And she still did. It was to hide the symbol given by King Jared. Ana was asked to dance by Prince John. Many of the boys were smitten with the mysterious and beautiful girl. She wore her amulet pendant as always under her dress.

Prince David watched her. Why did he feel as if he knew her from somewhere. Finally he pulled together enough courage and went over to her. "Miss my I have this next dance?"Prince David asked. "Yes you may good sir."Ana said taking his hand. Since everyone except for the royal family of the kingdom wore masks, no one knew who anyone was. The music became slow as they began to dance. "What is your name?"Prince David asked. "Ana. Yours?"she asked. "David of the Goblin Kingdom. You look very familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"Prince David asked. "I don't think so. I feel as though we have met before too. But I have no idea how."Ana replied. "Strange."Prince David said. Ana agreed.

James saw Ana dancing with Prince David. He rushed over to Henry and pulled his aside. "Henry she is dancing with Prince David of the Goblin Kingdom. I saw the attraction. It is because of the symbol on her forehead."James said worried. "I felt it too. But what can we do?"Henry said worried. The two boys thought but couldn't come up with anything. They knew that the symbol on her forehead prevented her from marrying anyone but her intended. They just wanted to wait until she was eighteen before revealing themselves.

Every night that week there was a ball. Ana wore the same dress but changed the color with magic. It was the last night of the ball and she wore the dress in green again. Tonight at midnight everyone would take off their masks and reveal who they were. Ana was dancing with Prince David when the clock struck midnight. King Navel rose and motioned for everyone to take off their masks. Ana took her mask off and gasped when she realized that David was Prince David! King Navel sat back down and the ball resumed. Ana and David talked for the rest of the evening laughing and chatting like old friends.

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sophia hobbled over to Aunt Kallie's house. She and Marcus had four children, Peter, Katherine, Maria, and Claire, with one more on the way. Aunt Kallie greeted Sophia and the large family began to mingle and talk.

* * *

Every year there was a ball that lasted all week. Ana always looked forward to them because she got to see Prince David. Three years went by and she sprouted into a gorgeous young Fae of eighteen. James paced back and forth in the kitchen while Ana got dressed for the last night of the ball again. Now that she was eighteen, he knew they would have to reveal themselves soon. They had recently told Kian and he was shocked but promised not to say anything. Finally the three left and arrived at the ball. Ana was immediately swept onto the dance floor by Prince David. Ana was outside on the balcony talking with James. Inside a wind swept through the room and everyone felt the chill. Then in the center of the dance floor were the ghosts of King Claran and Queen Savia of the Crystal Kingdom. King Navel rubbed his eyes. "Claran? Savia?"He asked walking towards them. They turned. "Yes my old friend. It is good to see you again."King Claran said. James and Ana entered the room. Ana saw her parents and before James could stop her she cried out, "Papa! Mama!" She ran down the stairs of the ballroom towards her parents' ghosts. James ran after her. "Ana my daughter how you have grown."King Claran said. Everyone stood shocked. "Wait. Your children are here?"King Navel asked shocked. "Yes my friend. We knew Vilreth would search for them if they revealed themselves. After I died on the battle field Peter led them into the woods. I had already told him and James everything. I told them to journey here and raise Ana until she was eighteen. Then they could reveal themselves. But not until. I wanted Ana to have stable childhood. Peter died a day into their journey from a poisoned arrow. James was left in charge. "What about Sophia?"James asked. "She is not with us yet my son."Queen Savia said. "Wait so she is alive?"James asked happily. "Yes. She was attacked by a bear that night and a young man saved her. His name was Marcus. He was the only survivor of a village on the outskirts of our kingdom. He killed the bear and helped her. They traveled the same direction you did, except they stopped in a town name Gircord. There Marcus had family. They married but a year later. She lives happily with Marcus and their four children. And a fifth on the way."King Claran said. Ana hugged her brothers. "I can't believe she is alive. That is the best news I have heard in ages!"James said. Everyone stood stunned. "Ok, let me get this straight. So you are really Prince James, Prince Henry, and Princess Ana of the Crystal Kingdom?"King Navel asked. "Yes."Henry said. The three showed their amulet pendants. "They are alive!"King Jared cried hugging the three. "Good to see you Jared and Clarice."King Claran said. King Jared reterned the grin. Nicole tapped James on the shoulder. "Looks like a happy ending after all."Princess Nicole giggled. James spun her around laughing. "Looks like it Princess."James said. They kissed. King Navel pulled James into a side hug. "Welcome to the family son."he said. James grinned. "Jared take good care of my daughter. I know your son will treat her well."King Claran said. "I will Claran."Jared replied. "Huh?"Ana said. "When you were born, you were engaged to marry my son, Prince David. I gave you the moon symbol on your forehead. This would always protect you no matter what happened. On your eighteenth birthday you were to wed my son. But you and your siblings vanished. We looked for years but couldn't find you. Now it is time my dear."King Jared said to Ana. Ana nodded understanding and happily embraced by King Jared and Queen Clarice. David kissed her cheek making her blush.

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A few weeks later in Cirmontia, everyone gathered for two royal weddings. Marcus and Sophia were found and everyone in Gircord was brought to Cirmontia for the weddings. At the alter stood King Navel. On the side stood the ghosts of King Claran, Queen Savia, and Prince Peter. Behind Ana and Nicole, stood Sophia and her daughters, Katherine, Maria, and Claire, and in her arms, baby Joseph. Next to them stood Princess Tish and Princess Sylvia. Behind James and David stood Prince Erik, Prince Gregory, Prince John, Prince Jacob, Prince George, Prince Thomas, and Marcus and his son Peter. "You may now kiss the bride."King Navel said. James and Nicole kissed and Ana and David kissed. "Looks like you got your fairy tale after all."James teased his sister, Ana. Ana chuckled and hit her brother in the arm playfully. David kissed his bride again. "I think your brother is right Ana."David said. "Mmmm. I never denied it."Ana replied. And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Epilogue - **

The Crystal Kingdom was rebuilt with the help of King Navel and King Jared. James and Nicole became the King and Queen of the Crystal Kingdom upon the finished rebuilding. The war between the Shadow Kingdoms and the Seelie Court ended when Vilreth was killed. Now that the Shadow Kingdoms had lost their leader, they surrendered. Five years after the war ended, King Jared and Queen Clarice stepped down and David and Ana became the King and Queen of the Goblins. They had one child, a son named Jareth. He had mismatched eyes, one green eye from his mother, and one blue eye from his father. He had blond hair like his father too. He would one day rule the kingdom himself. The Ice Queen Natalie had started a new war not long after Jareth's birth. Many died, among them were King Navel and Queen Gretchen, Prince Gregory, Prince John, King Jared, Queen Clarice, and many others. Erik now ruled the Light Fae Kingdom and with the help of James, Nicole, Tish, Sylvia, and Jacob, they raised Prince George and Prince Thomas.

King David entered the royal bedchambers. In a chair by the fire was Ana reading a book. In the cradle beside her baby Jareth slept. He kissed his wife. "Hello dear."Ana greeted her husband. "Hello love."David replied kissing his wife again. They gazed down at their son who slept and went to bed themselves.

Many years past and Jareth was now grown. Princess Tish, Princess Sylvia were now happily married to Dukes with children of their own. Prince Jacob, Prince George, and Prince Thomas also were married to kind ladies of the court. Natalie lost the war and was placed in an prison by the high king. Things settled down. Everyone but Jareth was married. His parents had long passed even though they were Fae, they could die if they wanted to pass on to the next world. Grandchildren and great grandchildren were born. And Jareth ruled the goblins alone. But the story of Jareth and Sarah I will save for another rainy day. Until then my children. I bid you all adieu and goodnight.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
